Viral
by Heliospan
Summary: In the year 20XX, the city Tokyo-to is under the grasps of the tyrannical leader Gouji In order to complete his master plan, he co-ops with other nations to rid of anarchists But the GGs won't allow that stop them from spreading their global messages as they begin to recruit skaters around the world who follow their beat soul and Jet Set Radio.


"I hate the government." As Corn sat on the sofa in the garage scowling at the new laws passed by the hated tyrant Gouji Rokakku. Gum sat on the table with her arms folded across her cross legs agreeing with him with a nod.

Roboy skidded under the garage with pizza delivered from Taki's Pizza's Place. It was the three's favorite that they always enjoyed on a Saturday evening.

"Hey uh, Corn? Did you invite that scrawny kid here?" Roboy asked as he inserted a pizza slice in his stomach. He exceed a recorded belch. Corn tipped his hat raising a brow.

"What _scrawny _kid? There's only three of us that _live _here Roboy?" Corn said.

"Eh ya I know. But you wanna deal with him before he starts snoopin around in my junkyard?" Roboy checked.

"I'll go." Gum rolled her eyes as she ducked under the door. Stepping out on the checkered sidewalk she spotted the kid. Green-hair with red-shades, a green hood with black wide shorts and oddly enough: gold skates. Next to him he leaned against a cage...a dog cage.

She sat on the railing glancing at him as he looked back and forth.

"Hey you!" She called. The guy looked up as he focused his attention at Gum. "What are you doin' on our turf? Don't you know the GG's live here?"

The green-haired punk fixed his fingerless gloves. "Yeah I do. I wanna join."

Gum fixed a blonde lock from her helmet as she scoffed at him, "You can't waltz in here and think you can join us. You gotta prove you have the beat soul. You got a name kid?"

The stranger scoffed as he took off and grinded up the rail and halted to a stop in front of Gum. He was a cocky one, that was for sure.

"The name's Yoyo." He grinned, thumbing behind him, "And in there is my dog Potts."

Gum fanned him, "Okay that's great. But you're not movin' in with that thing until you prove you got some moves."

Yoyo stood back, stretching his arms. "Whaddya want me to do?"

Corn crouched under the door groaning, "Oh geez, he's still here?"

Roboy scowled as they both met up with Yoyo. Corn glanced at him up and down.

"What this chump want?" Corn gave Gum a brow.

"He wants to join us." Gum said casually. "I say give him a challenge, and he can roll with us. He got attitude."

Yoyo glanced back at Corn, at who he assumed was the leader. He had blonde hair tucked under a tall skully with a green windbreaker and flaming pants. He stood on blue skates that boosted his height a few inches from Yoyo. He bit into a pizza slice.

"Roboy, make him do some of your exercises." Corn fanned as he walked away. "I'mma take a nap."

Roboy gronaed, "Are you kiddin' me?"

Corn glared at the robot, "Yo' rustbucket I didn't stutta did I?"

Roboy sighed, "No sir."

"Okay then. Gum: watch and take notes." Corn ordered as she rolled her eyes, lounging on the couch. Yoyo followed Roboy to the blue grinding rail that looks worn from constant grinding. As he looked up, he saw the turf covered by tags made by the GGs, and one that stood out that said "JET SET RADIO".

"Lookie here kiddo." Roboy bonked Yoyo on the head. "You see?"

Yoyo scoffed, "Sure I do."

"Okay, Lesson One. Grind the little rail." Roboy gave him the baby voice. Yoyo raised a black brow as he saw the robot critisizing him.

"Sure." As Yoyo launched himself and landed steadily on the blue rail, creating blue and white sparks around him. He skidded to a stop as he launched himsef in the air and landed above Roboy.

Roboy chuckled, "Not bad kid. But that's only the basics. You bein' cocky ain't gonna get you far."

Yoyo waved him off, "Sure man. What's next?"

Roboy exhaled, "Now, I want you to mark that wall." He pointed to the bare beige wall a few feet from Yoyo. "Go ahead."

Yoyo nodded as he reached for his yellow spray can shaking up the paint. He skated towards the wall and made sharp and swift swings at it as he covered the wall with his own, badass tag. He stood back as he disposed the can.

"Not bad." Gum said. "Even though those are basics. We figure if you are gonna be one of us, you're gonna have to learn fast and more..."

"Independently." Corn said as he stood by a flight of stairs. "We're family with different talents and abilities. It's all about you findin' out for yourself what's yours."

Yoyo walked over to his crate as he placed a hand on the cage. "Does this mean I'm in?"

Corn and the rest of the gang exchanged glances, "Sure. But it doesn't mean you're gonna just lounge here without payin' the rent."

Yoyo groaned, "What can I do with a GED?"

Robot snickered, "He don't mean a job, he mean takin' turfs. There's places in Tokyo-to that need to be conquered. But the three of us-"

"Four." Gum growled, "Don't forget your _leader._"

Yoyo's brows raised, "Corn isn't the leader?"

Corn laughed, "Naw man, I'm just second-in-command. You're lucky Beat isn't here to give ya the harsher challenges. He'll make you do laps all around Dogenzaka Hill...speaking of which..."

"He's there now. But he's just been cruising around..." Gum sighed. "When he should be sending _YOU." _As she nudged Corn. He chuckled nervously.

"Okay you two." Roboy split them up. Yoyo unlocked the cage as Potts, wearing similar shades as Yoyo came running up and landed on Gum's lap yapping.

"Aww." Corn said. "He's pretty cute. I guess you can stay. We just only ask for favors here and there. But takin' turfs is our biz."

Yoyo nodded, "I can do that." As he watched Gum pet Potts.

"Good, you can start by sprayin' Dogenzaka Hill up with your cool tags." Corn grinned. "And don't come back until you find Beat! He'll show up."

Yoyo nodded, "Just take care of my dog? He likes pizza too." As he sprinted into a jump, grinding on the blue rail and launching himself up the checkered floor and on the sidewalk as he skated down the street to Dogenzaka Hill.


End file.
